bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete
|image = |kanji =笑うザエルアポロ、恋次包囲網完成 |romaji = Zankoku na arankaru, Urukiora no chōhatsu |episodenumber = 162 |chapters = Chapter 270 (from page 17), Chapter 271, Chapter 272 (to page 15). |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation |nextepisode = Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness |japair = February 27, 2008 |engair = October 31, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete is the one-hundred-sixty-second episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki battles Ulquiorra Cifer, Lieutenant Renji Abarai struggles with his fight against Szayelaporro Granz. Summary Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, and Ulquiorra watches on as he leaps into the air. Ichigo then dons his Hollow mask as well. Ichigo then charges at Ulquiorra and swings his blade down on the Arrancar. Ulquiorra attempts to block the blow with his arm, but the force of the attack proves too much for him and Ulquiorra is sent crashing through several pillars. As Ulquiorra goes back to fight Ichigo, he wonders how his opponent can possess Reiatsu that is exactly like that of an Arrancar. Ichigo suddenly fires off a Getsuga Tenshō at Ulquiorra, claiming that he's done for, and the Arrancar attempts to block the attack with only his bare hands. However, the force of the attack proves too much for him, and Ulquiorra is engulfed by the attack, seemingly defeated. As Ichigo's Hollow mask breaks away, Nel Tu charges at Ichigo, and they crash into a pillar. She begins crying over the fact that Ichigo was overdoing it by using Hollowfication, and states that she thought he was going to die. After Ichigo apologizes to Nel, he tells her that they're leaving. All of a sudden, Ulquiorra gets back up from the blow relatively unharmed, and states that he's surprised that he couldn't stop the attack, even with both hands. He then asks Ichigo if that's all he had, but Ichigo doesn't respond and only looks on in shock. Ulquiorra judges from this response that the answer is yes and remarks that it's a pity. He then fires a green Cero at Ichigo, and the blast ends up sending his opponent through another room in Las Noches. .]] Ichigo carries a now unconscious Nel and begins running away from Ulquiorra, but the Arrancar catches up to him and sends Ichigo flying into a nearby tower. As Ichigo gets out of the rubble, Ulquiorra appears directly in front of him. He tells Ichigo that he has impressive reflexes to have brought out his mask again when he used his Cero, but remarks that this time the mask shattered before it could stay out for even a second. Ulquiorra then tells his opponent to give up as he can't use it again. However, Ichigo brings his blade to Ulquiorra's chest and asks him if he really thinks that he's going to give up. Ichigo remarks that since Ulquiorra is the top Espada, this entire war will be as good as over once he defeats him. However, Ulquiorra pulls down the blade, ripping his shirt open, and reveals the number 4 tattoo on his chest. As Ichigo looks on in shock, Ulquiorra states that he is only the fourth strongest Espada and stabs Ichigo's chest with his arm. Ulquiorra tells Ichigo that he can't defeat him, and that even if he could, there would still be three more Espada stronger than him that he would have to overcome. He then pulls his hand out of Ichigo's chest and tells him that no matter how many times he may stand up, his side will never achieve victory. He then leaves the tower, telling Ichigo that he overestimated him and that if he can still stand up, he should use that strength to leave Hueco Mundo, but if he can't, then to just stay there and die. Ichigo's Zanpakutō then reverts to its Shikai form. Orihime Inoue senses Ichigo's defeat and remarks that it's impossible that both he and Rukia Kuchiki were defeated. Someone then opens the door to the room and Orihime gets up, believing it to be Ulquiorra. However, it turns out to be Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, and Loly remarks that the "princess" is all alone. Loly then tells Orihime that they’re going to play a game. Renji swings his Zanpakutō at Szayelaporro, but the Arrancar easily blocks it with his own Zanpakutō and begins to mock his opponent. He tells Renji that his reaction was just as he anticipated and claims that a mere Shikai won't be able to hurt him. However, Renji suddenly puts more force behind his attack and is able to slightly wound Szayelaporro. Renji then tells his opponent to be quiet and to get out of his way. He swings his Zanpakutō at Szayelaporro again, but the Arrancar easily dodges, once again claiming that Renji's movements are easy to read. However, Szayelaporro is caught off guard when Renji's Zanpakutō goes back and attacks him from behind. Szayelaporro is forced to move out of the way and he appears slightly closer to Renji. Szayelaporro doesn't think much of this, but Renji tells him that him moving from his spot proves that he can't completely read his moves. He then tells Szayelaporro that Zabimaru is an extension of his arms and legs and that the fight has only just begun. He then removes his cloak and swings his Zanpakutō at Szayelaporro again. Szayelaporro begins dodging his attacks, only to be trapped inside of Renji's Zanpakutō. Renji uses his Zanpakutō to completely engulf Szayelaporro, but after the attack ends, Szayelaporro is shown to have disappeared. All of a sudden, Szayelaporro appears directly in front of Renji and the Arrancar tells him that his lack of intelligence is unfortunate, reminding him that he knows everything about him. Renji begins angrily attacking Szayelaporro, but he easily dodges all of his attacks and eventually breaks a small part of his Zanpakutō. He throws it to Lumina and Verona for them to play with and begins mocking Renji again. Szayelaporro tells his opponent that he's now bored of his simplistic Zanpakutō and tells him that he's putting an end to this. After Renji's Zanpakutō goes back to its sealed form, Szayelaporro calls his Fracción out. Renji looks on in shock and asks Szayelaporro what they are, and he explains that all of the Espada are allowed to have Fracción, which are Arrancar with numbers of 11 or higher. He states that some Espada might have no Fracción, while others might have a small army of them. He then remarks that his Fracción are unique as they were Hollows that he personally experimented on that were turned into Arrancar. Renji questions the meaning of this and goes to attack again, but is stopped by Medazeppi, who appears from under the floor and directly in front of Renji. Szayelaporro remarks that they're putting an end to this pointless talking and that this will be the finale. Medazeppi attacks Renji and sends him flying across the room. He then goes up to Renji again, grabs him, and throws him into the ground. Medazeppi then attempts to grab Renji again. Loly remarks to Orihime that she has got a nice room and sits on the couch there. She also tells Orihime that she must be popular, since 5 people have come to rescue her and Sōsuke Aizen even gave her this room. Loly asks Orihime if she thinks she’s popular as well, but Orihime states that she doesn't. Loly angrily throws Orihime across the room and tells her not to get cocky. She then warns her to stay away from Aizen and puts her foot on Orihime's head. Loly asks Menoly if they should beat her up and Menoly agrees and states that they'll stop when she starts crying. Loly then begins to continuously slam her foot on Orihime's head. Renji stops Medazeppi's attack by bringing his sealed Zanpakutō to his hand and causing a minor cut across it. As Medazeppi begins screaming in pain, Szayelaporro remarks that he's going to have to increase the numbers in his data a bit as he didn't expect Renji to last this long. Medazeppi blindly thrashes around the room, hitting anything in his sight and eventually knocks Renji down. Medazeppi uses this opportunity to punch Renji, but he is stopped by a barrage of arrows from Uryū Ishida. Uryū remarks that Szayelaporro made a mistake by not making the walls out of Sekkiseki and states that he could feel Szayelaporro's Reiatsu from three layers of wall away. Uryū then asks Renji what's wrong and states that he looks beat up. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Captain Jūshirō Ukitake gets prepared to drink tea, he is attacked by Captain Suì-Fēng, who is able to successfully hold him down to a tree. Kiyone Kotetsu then appears and Ukitake asks what's happening. Suì-Fēng states that she has no choice, but to do this and she unsheathes her Zanpakutō. She attacks Ukitake, making rips in his shirt, and Kiyone takes pictures of him while apologizing. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ulquiorra Cifer #Nel Tu #Orihime Inoue #Loly Aivirrne #Menoly Mallia #Szayelaporro Granz #Renji Abarai #Lumina #Verona #Medazeppi #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Cirucci Sanderwicci (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer (concluded) *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz Power and Techniques Used Hollow techniques used: * * * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * (flashback) Resurrección used: * (flashback) Other powers: * * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes